Inspecteur Gadget et Elementary
by bibidi
Summary: Os : Aizawa est retrouvé mort , l'inspecteur Yaoyorozu et ses gadgets d'enfer aidé du très élémentaires Todoroki arriveront-ils à trouver le coupable?


**Yo , les gens voici un petit os pour vous remercier de me suivre , vous êtes géniaux !**

 **10 H 15 ,** les élèves de la classe 1-A rentraient dans leurs salles de cours après la récré après une journée ordinaire , quand ils aperçurent leurs professeur principal Mr Aizawa endormi dans son éternelle sac de couchage dans un coin de la classe , se demandant pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas Lida et Midoriya voulurent le réveiller , mais ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant qu'ils virent une chose anormale : Eraser head ne respirait pas .

En voyant le visage inquiet des deux éclaireurs le reste de la classe se rapprocha , et l'horreur se lie sur leur visage devant la mine triste de leurs compagnons la main sur le cou de l'adulte étendu.

- _Il n'a plus de pouls …_ Annonça Midoriya les yeux dans le vide , embuées par des larmes.

- _Mais il allait bien il y a 15 minutes !_ Objecta Mina.

- _Il est trop jeune pour être mort de manière naturelle ._ Renchérit Kirishima.

 _-Un meutre._ Souffla Bakugo.

A ces mots Momo examina le cadavre , recherchant des traces sur certaines parties du corps.

- _Il n'a pas de traces de blessures , c'est sûrement du poison._

 _-Du poison_! S 'exclama le reste de la classe.

 _-Et il n'y a pas de marques suspectes , le seul poison que je connais comme ça n'agit qu'au bout d'une demi-heure._ Les mots de la brune résonnait dans la salle , plombant l'atmosphère encore plus , un vent de panique passa chez les étudiants. _L'un de nous l'as tué ?!_ Pensait chacun d'eux , ils s'épiaient mutuellement , le tueur pouvait recommencer.

- _Moi et Todoroki sommes les seuls qu'Aizawa-sensei n'a pas approché pendant l'heure , nous seront donc les seuls non-suspects et enquêteront._ Décida Momo , seul le silence approbateur de la classe lui répondit.

- _On va don_ _c_ _établir la liste des principales suspect_ _en fonction de leurs mobiles et occasions ,_ _Kirishima , tu en voulait au prof pour les heures de cours supplémentaires que vous avez eus au camp , de plus il t'a empêcher d'entrer au combat et d'essayer de sauver Bakugo_ (l'intéressé renifle à ce souvenir) _aurais-tu essayer de te venger en l'empoisonnant ? Quand le prof à eus soif tu lui as tendu ta gourde._ Commença à questionner le bicolore.

- _Mec t'es sérieux de m'accuser ?! C'est pas du tout viril comme méthode ,_ _et puis je l'aurais pas tué pour ça !_ _Un vrai mec affronte ces problèmes de face !_ Rugit le rouquin devant ces accusations.

 _-_ _Kirishima est donc innocent , de plus il à bu de sa bouteille avant le prof_. Continua Momo. _Mina , même motif que Kirishima , en plus tu es celle qui à montré que ces cours était un enfer pour toi , allié à tes notes en constante baisse tu à le plus gros motif pour le tuer , en plus ton acide pourrait détruire ces organes internes sans aucune trace extérieure . Pour être franche , tu es la suspecte numéro 1._ Acheva-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur la rose d'un air théâtrale , afin de pousser ses nerfs à bout et la faire avouer.

- _M-M-Mais , NoOoOoOn !_ Pleura la fille d'acide. _J-j-je l'aurais pas tuée , il était beau pour un prof ! E-et puis même si c que tu dis est exacte quand est-ce que j'aurais pu l'empoisonner ?_ Se défendit la rose paniquée.

Les deux détectives se regardèrent , en effet , Mina n'avait eue aucune occasion pour pouvoir commettre ce meurtre.

 _-_ _Hum hum ._ Renchaîna Todoroki pour regagner de la crédibilité. _Kyoka , tu n'as pas de raison particulière de tué Mr Aizawa , mais , il à passer 10 minutes à ta table pendant la dernière heure , tu aurais pu li faire ingérer du poison à ce moment , avec une aiguille ou un de tes fils de guitare , et pour lui , grâce à tes écouteurs se ne seraient qu'une banale piqûre de moustique , et qu'elle est le réflexe quand on se fait piquer ?_ Demanda Shoto , jouant comme un chat avec sa souris.

- _On frappe l'endroit de la piqûre._ Dit Kyoka comprenant son résonnement.

- _Or , vous l'avez tous entendu et vu , Aizawa-sensei c'est frappé le coup quand il est aller voir Kyoka …_

 _-Et Kyo' tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure , il est venu te voir pour tes résultats en baisse…_ Finit Momo , les larmes aux yeux , sachant que ces mots venait de clouer au pied du mur sa meilleure amie en même temps que leur amitié.

- _Vous vous trompez ! Kyoka doit être innocente !_ S'écria Kaminari en s'élançantentreles deux partis pour protéger sa partenaire.

- _Mais regarde la !_ _Elle pleure ! C'est les larmes de regret de l'assassin._ Cria le bicolore pour le faire revenir à la raison.

A ce moment , Denki se retourna , lorsqu'il vit Jirou en plers deux sentiments naquirent et fusionnèrent en lui : la colère de la voir pleurer , et la peur de la perdre. Cette fusion fit crier tout son être d'une même voix : _KYOOOKAAAAA !_ A l'unisson de ces émotions sont alter explosa , la foudre jaillit de son corps et frappa le cadavre de leur professeur qui se redressa d'un seul coup.

Toute la classe regarda surprise le héros pro se relever avec colère.

- _J'avais réussi le sommeil mortel , et vous m'avez réveillé , vous allez souffrir._ Dit très calmement la faucheuse qui leur servait de professeur.

Cette journée fût tout sauf reposante pour les élèves de la classe 1-A.

 **Voilà , c'est fini , j'espère que ça vous aura plu , un grand merci à vous tous pour me suivre je vous adore , vous être géniaux ! Nan mais sérieux , 140 vues , en 1 jour , vous abusez vraiment , continuez !**


End file.
